Uchiha
by AlexisUchihaAlexander
Summary: Alexis story on how she thrived in the Naruto world.


Chapter 1: I'm what?

My name is Alexis Alexander, I am five two with pail skin, brown eyes and long blond hair, and this is my story on how "God" screwed up my life.

It was a fall night and my day went the same as usual, there was no sign of it going anywhere bet the same as it has been for the past week. I took the puppy out, ate dinner, and prepared for bed. I started listening to my music and fell asleep fast. Soon I was awoken to the feeling of falling, I opened my eyes just in time to go face first into a tree branch and fall to the ground. I had to have been out cold for a few minutes because I soon started to hear some ones voice. It said "Dude! Did you see that un!" the voice got closer and continued, "The girl fell from the tree, do you think she is all right un?" I hear someone else mumble something and then it was back to the other voice. "I think she is still alive un." I manage to somehow to moan a little. Then I hear, "See dana! She is alive un! Let's take her back to Kakuzu so he can heal her un." What follows is a reluctant sigh and someone lifting my helpless body up. The person is cradling me, trying not to hurt me more then I already am. I then managed to open my eyes just for a moment to see a blond young man in a black cloak before I passed out for good.

When I finally come too I am laying in a bed in a dark room. I press my hand to my head and realize that my body does not ache anymore and that I am not in my bed room, or even in a hospital. I get up as fast as I can and run for the door. As soon as I get to the door I realize that I am naked and look around the room for some cloths. I find a pair of black pants and a black tank-top and put them on; I was surprised that they fit so nicely.

I walk out the room barefoot and find myself in a long hallway; I look around and see no one in sight. Heading down the hall I find myself in what seems to be a kitchen with no one in it. I rummage through the cabinets for something to eat. I find some Ramon, fix it up and sit at the table to eat it. It was not long when I heard someone running down the hall. I look up to see that same boy who saved me looking at me a little panicked. The boy sighs and walks in the room to the table and sits down across from me. He looks into my eyes and says "How do you feel un? Does anything hurt un?" I look into his eyes and nod a no because I still had Ramon in my mouth. I quickly finish my bite and respond with, "This can't be real. How did I get here?" Deidara not truly understanding what I meant reply's, " I brought you here cutie un. Since you are now awake my boss would like to speak with you un. Please answer his questions truthfully un. It was hard enough to talk him into letting you stay here un." He winks and ushers me to the door where we find Kisame and Itachi walk into the kitchen without a single word.

The walk to Pains office was not a long walk but is was a quite one. Once we got to the door Deidara turns to face me and before he could say something I announce, "My mane is Alexis and I already know who you are, Deidara." Deidara looks at me dumbfounded and before he could reply I walk into Pain's office.

When I walked into the room, I could tell I interrupted something. Pain was not the only one in the room; Konan, Kakuzu and Sasori also occupied the room. Looking at Pain I said, "You asked to see me?" Dropping the argument he was having with Sasori, Pain turns to look at me and replies, "Yes. I did." He goes back to his desk and points to the seat across from his. I take it as an invite and sit in the seat. Pain wasted no time and went straight to the point, "What's your name girl?" I look straight into his eyes and reply, "Alexis Alexander sir." He looks at me a little puzzled. "Are you sure? It is quite possible that you hit your head a little too hard, right?" I reply a little confused, "What are you talking about? I am Alexis Alexander and I am from San Marcos Texas." Everyone in the room is now looking at me confused. It did not take long for Kakuzu to speak up and say, "No you can't be. Your DNA says that you are an Uchiha." I stare at Kakuzu dumbfounded. I could barely speak. "How is that possible? This is the first time I have ever been in this world. How can be an Uchiha?" Staring at me from the corner Sasori finally spoke, "What world are you talking about? Are you sure you are not just in a coma? I did see you fall from a tree." I reply back almost panicked, "If I am in a coma, how the hell would I know who you all are, Sasori. And the last thing I remember before hitting the tree with my face was me sleeping in my bed back home." Then I froze. It took me that moment after blurting it out to realize that I just gave them a reason to torture me into giving more info. Pain looks at me puzzled at first but then softens to a blank expression and softly asks, "How much do you know about us kid?" I only look straight into his eyes in fear. He continues, "Don't worry; we will not harm you in any way. All we would like to know is where you got this information." I stare into his eyes thinking you don't need to know where. Somehow Pain understood what I was thinking and dropped the subject. "So, Alexis, what kinds of jutsu can you perform?" I blink, realizing he has changed the subject and reply, "None. I don't know how to do any kind of ninjutsu or genjutsu. If anything, I can only do some martial arts… I mean taijutsu. And even that you would consider being pathetic." Pain sighs in disappointment and asks, "What kind of jutsu would you like to learn? Or, would you like to keep it to the traditional fire style?" I look at him quite curiously, "Why do you want me to learn jutsu? Can you just get me back to MY world?" Pain looks down shakes his head, "It would be greatly appreciated if you join us in the Akatsuki or would you rather be tortured for information that we want?" I look down in defeat, "Fine, just teach me the basics, I can figure the rest out myself." "If you insist." Pain replies. "Konan will take you to Itachi for training." I nod and followed Konan out of the room.


End file.
